Taken
by Judai-chan13
Summary: Mysterious bombings have been occurring in Gotham. Unable to look into it, Batman assigns the task to the team. While searching his area, Kid Flash is kidnapped by the Joker and it's up to the rest of the team to rescue him before he gets a permanent smile. Wally and Dick bromance. Rated T for future torture.
1. Chapter 1

Taken Ch. 1: Wally's view

I ran into the kitchen, smelling freshly baked cookies, and glomped my Martian friend as she put them out to cool. I leaned my chin on her shoulder as I drooled at the delicious sight.

"Megan! Did I ever tell you I love you?"

She laughed as she pulled me off her and gave me a hug.

"You have, but I don't mind hearing it again!"

The Martian grabbed the tray and gave it to me, letting me reach out and take one.

"Only two though. I want the rest of the team to at least have _one_."

I nodded my head, understanding, and ate my cookie in one bite, the flavor sending chills over my body. Robin, ruining the moment, entered the room and called out to us.

"Guys, we have another mission. Come on!"

M'gann nodded her head and floated out of the room, leaving me and Robin alone with the cookies. As I reached out for my last cookie, the boy wonder grabbed my wrist and began to drag me away.

"Wait, no! Megan said I can have two!"

"You can get it after we completed the mission."

"But it'll be cold by then!"

"Then heat it up in the microwave!"

"But it's not the same!"

Robin groaned as I continued to whine, but he still dragged me until we reached the rest of the team. As soon as we came into view, everyone knew what happened to me as I pouted.

"Cookies?"

"Cookies."

Artemis scoffed and rolled her eyes as Kaldur gave a light chuckle, Conner smiling. Composing myself, I stood next to Robin as a familiar, scowling face popped up on our screen.

"There has been a series of time bombs in Gotham that have been destroying buildings lately. All the buildings were abandoned which is why I suspect something is wrong. Your mission is to check out the area incase another bomb goes off. If you find the source, I expect you are all capable of taking them out."

"Wait, Gotham? Isn't that your city? Why don't you check it out?"

Batman glared at me as Robin elbowed me hard in the stomach.

"I would, but I have been called out on a mission. So I will leave the task to all of you."

"Why not let Robin here check it out? I mean, it is his city too, right?"

My comment earned me another blow to the gut and I clutched my stomach in pain, whimpering.

"I gave this task to the team because it lets more area to be searched if you all split up."

"Understood."

"Also, your telepathy communication may not work in the area so I suggest using communicators."

"Of course, we will do our best."

Batman nodded to Aqualad before disconnecting, the screen vanishing.

Kaldur turned to us and gave us our communicators while telling us our assignments.

"Artemis, you take the east. Superboy, take the north. Miss Martian, south and Robin, west. Kid Flash, you take both the north and east shore. I'll take the south and west shore."

Nodding in agreement, the team made their way out as I attempted to grab my cookie.

_Now's my chance!_

I was near my goal and reached out to take it, but failed when Superboy grabbed me and flung me over his shoulder, forcing me away from my prize.

"No! Supey, let me go! I need to have it! It's just one! Please! NOOOOO!"

/ / /

"My poor cookie. All alone, without me."

I walked through my area, too bored to run anymore.

W = _Why do I get the shore? I already checked this area out 10 times!_

A = _Then check it again Kid Whiner._

W = _Why don't you guys go faster?_

A = _In case you haven't notice, we weren't dumb enough to recreate an experiment to give us superhuman speed in our garage!_

W = _You're just jealous that you aren't smart enough to do that!_

R = _Would you guys please stop arguing?! You're giving us a headache! Just continue to check your area and shut up._

W = _Fine! Yeesh_.

With that, I stopped in front of a warehouse , a white van parked by its side.

_That's weird. That van wasn't there the last 10 times I've checked._

I cautiously walked forward, poking my head inside the building. Check the surroundings, I considered it safe and walked inside.

"Hello?"

M = _Hey Wally, we're almost done so you can start relaxing._

W = _Seriously?! Right when I find something suspicious, you guys are almost done!_

R = _Suspicious, what do you mean?_

W = _There's this warehouse I'm checking out right now that has a van parked outside of it. I don't-_

"Ow!" I yelled out as I clutched my head.

My communicator rang out a few seconds later and Miss Martian's face popped on the screen.

"Wally, are you okay? Our communication was cut off for some odd reason. Good thing Batman warned us about this."

"I'm okay, it's just-"

A noise caught my attention and I turned away from the screen.

"Wally? What's wrong?"

I squinted my eyes towards a dark area and I swore I saw something move. I turned back to the screen, whispering.

"I'll call you back Megan."

Before I could press the off switch, something rammed into me and I let out a yelp.

"Wally! What happened!"

I pushed the person off and ran to my device.

"Call Robin! Call everyone and get here, fast!"

I dodged another blow and hung up before Megan could argue.

"Hey, who are you?!"

The man stayed silent as I continued to dodge his blows.

"Hey! I asked you a que-, what the?!"

I looked down and tried to move my feet, but I was stuck in some gluey substance.

"Ew! What is this stuff?!"

"Now!"

The man grabbed my shoulders and held me in place.

"Wha-"

I tried to struggle, but his strength and the glue were making it difficult to escape. In the corner of my eye, I saw another man come up behind me and I panicked when I saw a needle in his hand.

_No, no, no!_

I cried out as he struck the needle on my neck and through my clothes, letting the liquid flow through my body. My body began to feel the effects of whatever they put in me as I lost my strength. Someone grabbed my arm as I fell forward. I tried to push the man away, but I couldn't feel my body. It was like I was numb all over.

"Boss, I got him!"

The man pulled me up and proceeded to drag me out of the sticky substance I was in before the man behind me yanked me away.

"No, I got him!"

Yank.

"No, I do!"

They kept pulling hard on my arms and legs that I thought they were going to rip apart.

"Stop you fools! You're going to break him before we can even start the fun!"

Everything stopped. Someone dropped me to the ground as footsteps grew closer. I managed to move my eyes to the growing noise and saw a man with white paint covering all of his face. He had green hair and some red paint on his mouth and cheeks that formed what seemed like a smile. This clown came to a halt in front of my body and stood over me, examining.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?"

With a chuckle, the creep lifted up my chin as he continued to eye me.

"Well, you're certainly not the little birdy and you can't possibly be Batsy. So, who are you?"

_Birdy? Batsy? Who is he talking about?_

Right at that moment, someone thought it was a good idea to call me on my communicator. That certain someone was my best friend as his face came up on the screen.

"Kid Flash, are you okay? Where are you? Megan told us what happened. Just hang tight, we're coming. ... Kf? ... Kf! Answer me!"

An insane laugh came from the man as he grabbed the object from my belt and answered the call, bringing it to his face.

"I'm sorry, but Kid Flash is unavailable this moment. Please leave a message after this laugh."

I heard a gasp beneath the loud laugh I will always remember now.

"Joker! What did you do to him?! Where is he?!"

The Joker tsked while he shook his head and gave a wide smile.

"Robin, such impatience. You know I always liked to hear you sing, but now is not the time. I got a new toy and I want to play with it."

He yanked me up to him until we were cheek to cheek.

"Oh, and we're going to have lots of fun, right?"

A hand grabbed my hair and forced my head to go up and down, making it look like I was nodding in agreement. A growl followed and I looked at the screen, never seeing Robin so angry before.

"Kid Flash! Are you ok?! You leave him alone Joker! He didn't do anything! He's innocent!"

Because of my numbness, I could do nothing but continue to stare at the screen, hoping Robin would look into my eyes and see that I was okay, for now.

"Sorry little birdy," the Joker tugged my hair harder, "but 'finders keepers' and I still need to play with him. Once I break him, I'll give him back, that is, if you still want him."

A laugh followed and Robin gritted his teeth, finally noticing the panic look in my eyes.

"What did you do to him you bastard?!"

"Well, my new toy here was a bit too fast for my liking so I gave him a tune up!"

He let go of his grip and let my head fall on his shoulder before patting my head like a pet. I had the urge to vomit with each stroke I felt.

"I like him better like this too. I wonder if he can sing as pretty as you can."

"You poisoned him?!"

"No! Of course not! What's the point to all of this if I can't play with him? No, I just made it impossible for him to move! But don't worry, he can still see and hear everything."

The Joker gave a laugh, but suddenly stopped. My fingers started to twitch and I felt my strength returning to me, not fast enough though. He looked down at me and gave a grin.

"Well, look at that! My toy is already waking up and I didn't even prepare anything to begin our play date!"

Dropping the device, the mad man picked me up, bridal style, and gave Robin one last smile.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have some..._play time together_."

Before Robin could say anything else, the man smashed the screen until it was debris. Turning to his henchmen, he gave them a mad smile as he pulled out a machine gun.

"Oh yeah, you're all fired."

With that, he open fired and shot them all as they screamed out loud. Blood splattered the ground and the Joker threw his gun aside with no further use of it. He readjusted my body in his arms before he took off, the van already started, and waiting outside for him.

"Don't worry kid, I won't do that to you..._yet_. We need to have some fun first! Well, it will be fun for me, but I don't know about you."

I panicked even more as I heard another insane laugh. I forced my body to move, but to no avail as he threw me in the back of the van. More of Joker's henchmen were there and they tied me up, putting a cloth over my eyes and mouth while they were at it. A sharp pain came onto my neck again and my vision grew blurry until I finally passed out.

_Somebody, help me._

* * *

There was just not enough stories where Wally gets hurt (or at least I could barely find any) so I decided to write a dream I had into a story (like I do every time). I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot and my life. Please enjoy and review. XD**_

* * *

Taken Ch. 2: Wally's view

I groaned as I woke up, my eyes adjusting to the dark. I know it's _**really **_cliché when someone wakes up in an unknown area and the first thing they ask is where they are. But, considering the circumstances, I'll say it anyways.

"Ugh, where am I?"

I heard a laugh as a single lamp in front of me lite up. I let out another groan as I quickly closed my eyes. Footsteps came closer as I was able to adjust my eyes to the newly placed light.

"Somewhere safe with Uncle J."

_That voice!_

Memories flashed through my brain as my eyes widened. At this time, all the lights were turned on, allowing my to examine my surroundings. It looked like I was tightly strapped to a bed that strangely reminded me of a hospital bed. I tried to vibrate through them, not caring if I would get a bloody nose later, and found out that I couldn't. Another laugh came and I glared at the man looming over me.

"Ah, ah, ah! I can't let you escape. Not when we haven't even started the fun!"

My glaring face soon transformed to a face of bewilderment as I noticed the Joker wearing a doctor uniform. I took another look around and almost gasped. This place _**was **_a hospital room!

"Mista J! I brought the _**toys**_ for our patient!"

The Joker turned and snapped his fingers, light flashed and a door opened. A woman wearing a half jester, half nurse costume came in. In her hand was a tray full of ... Actually, I don't want to know.

"Ah, thank you Harley! Just leave them on the table by the door."

"Oki-doki! Anything for you honey! Just call me if ya need anything else!"

And with that, she was gone, the light flashing again. Turning back to the Joker, I mustered up the best bat-glare I could at him.

"When my team gets here, you're-"

"Oh, but that's the beauty of my plan!"

He walked over to the trays of... "toys", and looked through them.

"Your little team will know you're with me, but-" he smiled as he picked what looked like a crowbar up, "-they won't know _**where**_."

He threw his head back as laughter erupted from him and I became even more confused.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Laughter stopped and he turned to me.

"Story time!"

The lights went out, except for one. The Joker stepped in the light, crowbar discarded and a book at his hands. He cleared his throat before flipping to page one.

"Let's start from the very beginning. It all started when I first met the Bats. No matter how hard I tried to put a smile on his face, he just wouldn't give in. Then, came in Boy Wonder! When I first saw the kid I thought that I might as well kill two birds with one stone. But it turns out that the little birdy was also a party pooper. I would make deals with other dimwits to try to win, but nothing ever worked. Until today."

He stopped to look at me, his smile growing wider as I felt goose bumps.

"You see, there were these two ... _gentlemen_, that gave me a proposal. They'll help me capture a _sidekid_ and provide me with a place to play with them and I have to tell them whatever comes out of the kid's mouth. So guess what?!"

He gestured the room with his arms as the lights turned back on.

"Tada!"

The lights went out again and the Joker's smile turned into a frown.

"The only bad part was the kidnapping."

Something clicked in my brain as I realized what he was saying.

"You wanted to kidnap Robin."

His smile came back as he snapped his fingers at me.

"Correct!"

"But you got me instead." I said as I smirked at him.

"Well, it's not all that bad."

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"As long as I can play with someone, it's fine! Besides," he threw the book aside and grabbed his crowbar, "the birdy seems real close to you."

I gulped as he stepped closer, the light following him.

"I know I said I'll give you back once I'm done with you, but now I'm not so sure."

I managed to suppress my fear as I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

He stopped for a moment and snapped his fingers again. The lights came back on and another light flashed and the jester nurse came in. She walked up to the Joker as he put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Well, you see, Harley and I noticed that we were getting kinda lonely with just the two of us to keep each other company. So we decided, 'why not have a Joker Jr. running around the house?' We did always want to form a family."

The jester nurse, Harley, finally spoke up.

"But who would wanna go through the time for the whole baby process, not to mention the pain!"

The ... couple, smiled at each other before turning back to me.

"So we decided to just adopt one!"

Harley loosened her hold on Joker and walked up to me, pinching me on the cheek.

"And you're such a cutie too! A bit old, but that's ok!"

I vibrated a little, making her yelp and retreat her hand.

"Rude too!"

I smirked at my success.

"Don't worry, honey!" Joker led her away from me, "I'll fix that in no time."

They kissed before the light flashed and Harley was gone. Joker turned back to me.

"Now, where were we? Ah yes!"

He picked up his weapon and advanced towards me once again. Frantically, I looked around for an exit, my heart screaming as I saw none.

_But then, how did Harley enter here?!_

Joker noticed my fear and gave a laugh.

"Oh, I forgot to mention! One of those gentlemen was a witch boy. Seemed to hate you a lot."

_Witch boy? Wait...there is only one which boy I know that hates me._

_**! **_"Klarxion!"

"Yes! That was the name! He was the one who gave me this room and the power to control it! So when you saw my dear Harley come in, that's because I made a door for her!"

He laughed again and my eyes widened in fear once more.

"But don't worry, you won't suffer this alone."

He placed his crowbar aside and went to a nearby desk. Reaching in, he took out a camera with its stand. Realization hit me as I began to see what he was doing.

"Don't." I whispered.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun! I mean, sharing is caring! But," he stopped to look at me once more, "when I'm disciplining you, they won't see. It will be a father and son bonding time for the two of us."

He let his finger hover over the power button as he gave another laugh.

"Let the fun, begin."

* * *

Ugh, I hope I spelled everything correctly. For those of you who noticed a familiar scene, yes I did. If you ever watched Batman Beyond, there is a scene where the Joker and Harley wanted to adopt Robin. I thought that was a nice scene and decided to add something similar to my story. Hope you guys like it so far.


End file.
